1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This invention relates to an apparatus for holding a fishing rod.
2. Background Art
A number of attempts have been made to reduce the manual effort and physical dexterity required to hold and manipulate fishing rods. Sport fishermen continue to desire a means for holding their fishing rods which will reduce fatigue and allow freer use of the hands. Most previous efforts to address the need have involved apparatuses attached to the body by a single belt at the waist.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,914 to Pothetes, entitled Holder for Supporting a Fishing Rod on the Body of a Person, discloses a belt-supported, side-mounted, double-jawed rod holder. Because the device is slip fit upon a single belt around the user's waist, it is somewhat unstable, especially while the user is reeling in the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,612 to Anderson, entitled Sporting Apparatus Support Device for the Handicapped, shows a front-mounted fishing rod holder attached to the user's body by straps around the upper body. No features for adjusting the fishing rod angle are taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,891 to King, entitled Fishing Aid, shows a front-mounted fishing rod holder secured by a single belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,578 to Morse, entitled Dual-Purpose Fishing Rod Holster, shows a side-mounted fishing rod holder supported by a single belt.
Despite the foregoing disclosures, a need remains for a fishing rod holder that is stable and secure during reeling, but which also offers the versatility of adjustability of rod angle and reversibility for either right or left hand use, and which is comfortable to wear and easy to use.